


The Curse

by NewerConstellations



Series: Starry-Eyed: One Shots and Novellas by NewerConstellations [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO esque but not, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Biting, Caretaking, Complete, Cranky Rey, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Conditions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Possessive Ben Solo, Soulmates, Submission, Surprises, Sweet Ben, True Love, can't say more or I'll give it away, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewerConstellations/pseuds/NewerConstellations
Summary: COMPLETE.It's that time of the month again.  Rey wakes up predictably cranky and hungry.  Her sweet, new boyfriend Ben Solo offers to take her up to his cabin for the weekend to take care of her.  But what will he think when he sees the real her?Devoted Reylo hurt/comfort with a twist.Posted on National Period Day.Now in Russian!  https://ficbook.net/readfic/9170145





	The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this. I hope you have as much fun reading it!
> 
> +++
> 
> There is a surprise that doesn't involve archive warnings, but if you are sensitive to that you can spoil yourself in the endnotes.

+++

It’s that time of the month again, and Rey is predictably miserable. When she woke up cranky and sweaty, she didn’t need the calendar to know why. The couple of days before are always the worst.

She sits in her cubicle popping M&Ms and feeling sorry for herself. Staring at this spreadsheet all afternoon is not doing her headache any favors. Poe sends another annoying email with three new project requests, and Rey rolls her eyes. She’s not sure if she wants to scream or cry, maybe both at the same time. Her aggression flares and she imagines all the places she’d hide Poe’s body after the inevitable workplace-related murder. Soon her fantasy shifts instead to a thick, juicy burger and a chocolate milkshake. _God, she hates her cycle. _ She feels like such a monster. 

Five o’clock can’t get here soon enough. All she wants to do is go home and curl up in bed with her heating pad and cat– or maybe someone else.

Rey picks up her cell phone and a thumb hovers over Ben’s icon. His toothy grin smiles back at her, handsome and charming. He’s the perfect boyfriend– attentive, sweet, and unbelievably understanding. They’ve only been dating for five months, but things have moved fast between them. So fast, in fact, that it’s a little scary. 

Okay, terrifying. If Rey’s being honest, she’s_ terrified. _

+++

Rey Niima grew up neglected and abandoned, a foster kid who could never count on anyone but herself. She built a lot of necessary walls for protection. It’s how she learned to survive.

After she met Ben Solo, that changed. To finally be in a loving and supportive relationship, one where she doesn’t always have to be afraid or defensive, that’s a whole new world. She’s learning to let down some walls and let Ben in, but it’s frightening. It feels like jumping off a cliff into the unknown.

Incredibly, she trusts Ben Solo to catch her in his strong arms. She’ll never when she first knew he was the one. 

It was a beautiful Fall night. Ben walked her home after dinner under a bright harvest moon. When they arrived at her building, he tenderly brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. The bright moon reflected back from his warm, brown eyes, and there was a strike of recognition that passed between them– like a stroke of magic. It was an electric shock of connection and it made her heart beat faster and her breath quicken.

She saw it in his eyes. He was hungry, too. The hidden fear that she had always carried– that no one else could understand her, no one could accept her for who she really was– was mirrored back in his sweet, wounded eyes. Ben felt it, too.

He took a knee right there on the street and held her hands as he asked her the most important question of their lives. 

She said yes. Rey never believed in soulmates before that moment. 

+++

Rey swallows her hesitation and dials even though she’s a little worried about how he’ll take her mood. She's not exactly a joy to be around before it starts. Part of building trust is showing vulnerability, she knows that. Rey just hopes Ben is ready. 

He answers right away. “Hey, babe." His husky voice instantly soothes her, but also pulls on the loose string holding her emotions together. She unravels suddenly and her lower lip quivers.

"Ben–” she sobs. Shit, where did these tears come from? He’s going to think she’s a needy mess. 

Rather than annoyance, his voice is full of worry. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

“Yes, yes,” Rey sniffles, wiping her nose with a finger. “I’m just emotional.” It’s embarrassing, but she has to tell him. “It’s– that time of the month.”

“Oh, Sweetheart. You’re feeling bad?” 

“Yeah. Terrible.” What a relief to finally share this with someone. It doesn’t make the pain go away, but it feels less heavy. “My head is killing me, and I’m so irritated.”

“Did you drink water? They say water helps.” 

“Yes, I did.”

“And no caffeine, right? That will fuck with your hormones.” Ben is such a mother hen even though he’s built like a grizzly bear. He loves to take care of her, and Rey loves that about him. 

“No coffee, only some chocolate.”

Ben clears his throat. “Isn’t this– um, early? Not that I’m keeping track or anything, because, ah– that would be weird.”

Rey smiles. Of course he would be attuned to her cycle by now. As much as they’re together, he practically knows her body as well as she does. “I’ve always been irregular. It’s just the way I am.” Her stomach growls so loudly she’s sure he can hear it across town. “God, I’m starving. I could eat a horse.”

It sounds like a book slams shut. “Okay, that’s it. I’m coming to get you. Call out sick. I’m gonna feed you.”

A thrill of happiness rolls up her spine. “It’s okay, you don’t have to. You probably have stuff to do.” Rey’s secretly relieved. “I don’t want to ruin your day.”

“It would _ make _my day to take care of you. Come on, call Poe.” His keys jangle in the background. “We can go up to the cabin. Some fresh mountain air will help.”

She’s still a bit worried if he can handle her at her worst. “Ben, I won’t be very good company like this.”

He’s firm. “Nonsense. On my way.”

Her chin quivers. No one has ever been this fierce in caring for her. Her heart aches. “Thanks. Love you.”

“Love you more.”

+++

An hour later, Ben turns onto the highway to head out of town. Her weekend bag is hastily packed and tucked into the back of his SUV and her cat has an extra bowl of food at home. It’s just the two of them now.

He reaches a big hand across the console to take hers. The weight and heat of it are a comfort. Ben smiles with his crinkly eyes, and they linger for a moment on her lips. His thumb strokes the back of her hand. 

“Take a nap, Sweetie. We’ll be there before you know it.”

Rey nods and cuddles under his leather jacket. It’s toasty warm and smells like his cologne and a campfire. She rubs her temples with her fingers and lets her head roll to the side. What did she do to deserve him? 

As they leave the city behind, she drifts off to sleep feeling safe and loved.

+++

The crunch of loose gravel under the tires wakes her. Ben's turned off the highway onto the country road that winds through the hills. It’s dark out. She can’t believe she’s slept so long, they’re almost there already.

The cabin has been in his family for generations. Nestled amongst the pines, it has a stream on one side and a clear, spring-fed lake on the other. It’s close enough to civilization to be convenient, but isolated enough for privacy.

Ben told her he’s been coming up here regularly since he was a teenager. Puberty is cruel to everyone, but it was especially brutal to him. He became sullen and argumentative, angry at the changes in his body and taking it out on the world. He needed a physical outlet for all that rage. Hiking, camping, fishing and especially hunting helped him find peace and a better balance. Sharing this place with her was a big deal for him, she knew.

Ben parks the SUV by the side door and begins carrying in their things. Rey steps onto the covered porch and stretches. She can hear nighttime insects chirping and buzzing from the woods, but little else beyond the wind whispering through the leaves. Stars glitter above and peek through the gaps in the forest canopy. 

A sense of peace washes over her. The air really does smell cleaner up here. Some of her tension melts away. They’re all alone here and it feels . . . nice. No one else to bother them or get in the way. 

Ben wraps thick arms around her middle. He gives her temple a kiss and hooks a chin over her shoulder. “I’ll cook us up some sausage and onions. How does that sound?”

Rey squeezes his arms so he’ll hold her tighter. They’re corded with muscle under the flannel. He’s a mountain man at heart, at home in his natural habitat.

“Fabulous,” she says.

“Why don’t you take a warm bath while I cook? That’ll make you feel better.”

“Good idea.” She kisses him on the cheek and his soft scruff tickles her lips.

Rey draws a bubble bath. Ben delivers her a glass of white wine– just enough to take the edge off– and places it on the edge of the tub. She piles her hair in a loose bun on top of her head and sinks into the water. It feels wonderful.

The sounds of him shuffling pans in the kitchen is a comforting white noise. Rey leans her head back on the cool tile and closes her eyes. She’s so at ease. The wine helped. Her head lolls to the side. 

+++ 

“Dinner, babe!”

A delicious smell creeps in under the door as Rey blinks her eyes open. She licks her lips, hazy and hungry. She must’ve drifted off again. Why is she so drowsy today? 

Rey shudders in the water, now lukewarm and leaching her body heat away. She’s got goosebumps. She's really out of sort, it's gonna start soon. She can feel it.

“Coming!” Rey calls back.

She dries off and dresses in loose flannel pants and one of his huge sweatshirts. When she meets Ben at the dinner table, he’s lighting two candles. How is he so perfect?

“How're you feeling?” he asks with a smile.

“Okay. The bath helped.” Her stomach is starting to ache, and she knows it’s not just from hunger.

“Good,” he says, pouring her more wine. She probably shouldn’t, but it’s so tasty and she’s so relaxed. May as well. They sit down to eat. 

“Why don’t we go to bed early. Take it easy.”

Rey nods. “Yeah, Netflix and chill sounds perfect.”

He smiles. “Plus, you should save your energy for the hunt tomorrow.”

Her eyebrows rise. “Tomorrow? Are you sure? I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

Ben lowers his fork. “Of course you are, darling. I won’t let anything bad happen. You know I’ve got you.”

“It’s just–” She blushes. “I’m a city girl, you know. I’m clueless about the woods.”

Ben winks at her, mischievous. "That’s what you got me for.” He takes a slow bite. “I’m an excellent teacher.”

Rey rolls her eyes and smiles. “Okay, we'll see how I feel in the morning." 

After dinner, she helps him carry in the plates to the kitchen. Her belly is full, but she still has that aching, empty feeling inside. That's probably the worst part of it all to her. Rey just wants to curl under the covers to cuddle and feel his weight behind her. 

She scrubs the pan at the sink and feels Ben come up behind her, like a shadow of heat. A big hand fans over her abdomen and rubs gently, possessive but also tender. The cramps are about to start, but for now his touch is welcome.

His warm breath hits her ear. “How're you feeling with some food in you?"

She cups his jaw over her shoulder. “Great. You’re amazing.”

“I know my woman likes her meat.”

Ben is teasing, but his words ignite a spark regardless. Sometimes in the days before she starts she gets extra– well, horny. Rey pushes her ass back into his crotch and enjoys the sharp intake of air between his teeth in response.

“Hmm, I do. I think I want some more meat.” 

“God, baby,” he groans, holding her tight. “I thought you felt bad?”

“Not right now. Sometimes I get hungrier– in all the ways.”

He chuckles and surprises her by scooping her up in his arms like a bride. She yelps and drops the sponge, looping an arm around his shoulders.

“Then let me feed you in all the ways.”

Ben carries her to the bedroom and lays her down on the bed. He kneels down between her legs and tugs down her flannel pants while she ruffles his hair back from his face. He shimmies them below her hips, leaving her in only his sweatshirt and the lacy boyshorts.

His dark eyes flicker up to meet hers. “Is it safe for me . . . to go in?” He smirks.

She nods and bites her lip. He places a kiss on the soft skin just inside each of her hip bones. Rey shudders at the feel of his wet lips on her skin and goosebumps erupt all over. She wants his mouth on her so badly it hurts.

Ben kisses below her belly button then trails down to the hem of her panties. His hot breath sears her through the lace. He lifts her thighs and spreads them to wedge his shoulders in between her legs. He peeks up, eyebrows raised as if waiting for an answer, and puts his whole mouth over her slit as he watches her reaction.

It’s like fireworks go off. Rey arches her back and gasps. Her arousal shifts gears almost immediately to desperation. It’s like his mouth slammed on the gas and she accelerated without warning. 

“Ooh,” she moans. She’s sensitized in her current state and can feel the heat of his breath, the pressure of his thumbs circling her hips, her own heart pounding. Her body feels like it’s burning from the inside out. She’s greedy for him– wants to feel, touch and taste him all at once. 

A thick finger moves her panties to the side and his tongue darts through. At the first swipe across her wet skin, Rey bucks her hips and whines. “Oh, God, Ben,” she says and threads fingers in his hair. She looks down and he doesn’t even blink, his eyes pinning her down as his mouth locks over her cunt. She spreads her thighs wider for him.

Her legs start to tremble after a couple of minutes of his tongue sliding through her. She licks her own lips as hunger pulses through her._ It isn’t enough._ She needs more of him. She tugs on his hair sharply to pull him up. He grunts and she squirms as his hands push her thighs down to hold her steady.

“Up, come up here,” she breathes out. “I want you in my mouth.”

He pulls away to whisper against her wet skin, “Fuck, baby, say that again.” 

Rey nearly growls. Her volatile mood shifts to aggression. She’s annoyed Ben’s not giving her what she needs fast enough. Her emotions are so heightened that they're barely under control. She's losing herself in the hunger.

Rey leans up on elbows to fix him with an intense stare. “I want your cock in my mouth so bad, Ben,” she says, “Please, give it to me. I need it.”

He looks at her slightly dumbfounded, with wide eyes and parted lips. The stubble on his chin is glistening from her. He recovers and stands up and starts to open his jeans, dropping them along with his boxers. Rey doesn’t give him time to unbutton his shirt before she lunges forward and curls fingers around his thick cock. He makes a choking sound as she tugs him forward roughly to her lips.

“Goddamn,” he says, as she sucks the thick head into her mouth. He stumbles forward to lean over her, hands falling on the bed on either side. “Baby, slow down.”

Rey can't. She moans around him, too lost already. She sucks and licks around his thick shaft as he pants above her. After a few moments he grunts and holds her shoulders to pull away. Rey whines and her wet lips chase after his cock, but he moves back to toss her down on the bed and rearrange her legs so they can taste each other at the same time. 

Ben crawls onto the mattress as she scrambles for his cock again, and now she sucks him down her throat just as his lips hit her bare slit and she arches her back off the covers. His tongue in her folds and cock in her mouth is everything she needs. The deep, burning hunger feels sated briefly. 

She bucks her hips and sucks him down loudly, trying to take him in as deep as she can. Her mind blanks and only the primal lust remains. Her hands reach around and fingernails dig into his ass to pull him down deeper into her throat. Ben grunts above her as she holds him to her lips, trying to get him to move. Greedy for it.

He pants and pulls back. “Rey, Sweetheart, slow down,” he says breathlessly, kissing the inside of her thigh. “There’s no rush.”

Rey’s beyond listening. She’s crossing over into that other place, where reason takes a backseat to animal hunger. Her fingernails dig into his ass and she thrusts her hips up. It feels so good, impossibly good. She breaks into a sweat and writhes, wanting _more and more and only him._

Ben almost whimpers when she takes him down to the root. Her nose tickles his stomach. _Deep, deeper,_ she needs more. She needs him everywhere. If she could consume him, she would. Rey growls in the back of her throat filled with his cock. 

Something snaps in him at the sound. It’s as if he understands what she's thinking. His hand wraps around her throat and squeezes the sides. It quickly cuts off her air and Rey releases suddenly, gasping. He pulls back to look at her.

When she squirms to get out from under him, he squeezes back harder. Not enough to hurt, but enough to subdue. To show her who's boss. Rey’s eyes open wide and catch his in the faint light. Ben's leaning over her, panting, his eyes dark filled with tiny flints of gold that dance in the moonlight. 

She struggles and he holds her down, firm but tender. Ben stares deep into her eyes like he might find an answer there. She stares right back. 

He must find what he's looking for, because the corner of his mouth curls up into a grin. In a low, dangerous voice Ben orders, “Roll over.”

Rey's chest rises and falls as her heartbeat races. _Yes. _Yes, this is what she wants. She wants him to dominate. She wants him to hold her down. How did he know? This is _exactly_ what she needs.

Ben lets go of her throat and strips his sweatshirt off of her roughly. He palms her breasts, rough skin on soft, before she scrambles to roll over onto her stomach. He slaps her ass once, a tight slap, to get her to move faster. She gasps but it turns into a needy whine, the pleasure of his control burning down her spine. 

When did she get so desperate? He slaps the other cheek and she whimpers into the covers, growing impossibly wet. 

“That’s what you need, isn’t it baby?” _ Slap._

Rey nods her head quickly, biting a lip. _ Yesyesyes. _

“You want to be filled up. You need it hard.”

Rey moans again and arches her back to lift her ass up as if she needs to prove it. She’s presenting, pushing her forehead into the bed, begging him to take her. His hands cup and squeeze her ass cheeks, spreading and kneading her flesh. She can’t even make a sound of encouragement because the pleasure stole her voice.

_It still isn’t enough. More._ She needs him inside her, now. Rey stretches out a desperate hand behind her to claw for his hip and drag him closer. 

Ben swats her hand away and leans his body weight down to pin her down on the mattress.

“Hold still. Be a good girl.”

She shakes her head in the covers. She isn’t. She’s not good– she’s starving and greedy. She growls in irritation. 

Ben shifts to take off his shirt and throws it off the bed. A hand hooks under her thigh to open her up wider as he resettles between her legs, the light hair of his firm thighs tickling her. Then she feels the hot, firm press of his cock as he wedges through her folds. He aligns himself, finally, but she's too impatient to wait. Rey snarls and pushes back.

Instantly, his mouth is on the nape of her neck. He bites down to hold her still as his hands find her hips. “Be good,” he mutters. He kisses her skin softly, sweet lips and sweeter tongue, and it makes her shiver as it hits her hot skin.

Ben bites down with teeth and pushes inside in a solid and steady push. Rey cries out in ecstasy at the stretch of his hot, thick cock taking her as he pins her down by the nape. The animal desire of being owned, of his power overwhelming her, of him taking her washes over her in a heady wave of lust and thrill. Teeth pinch into her skin to keep her in submission. She’s so happy that tears coarse down her cheeks and her fingernails claw at the sheets. 

He slides out slowly to slap his hips forward into hers again, and soon the sound of their bodies joining echoes loud in the quiet cabin. Ben starts a solid rhythm of deep thrusts.

Rey arches into it, opening up for him, so he can drive in deep. She whimpers with each hot thrust, sticky and wet where her hungry body meets his.He leans over onto one arm to clumsily cup a breast. He squeezes and rasps against her nipple with his thumb.

“Oh, God, Oh, God,” Rey cries out, clenching around him. She can’t keep her eyes open at the intensity of the sensations. It’s an explosion of joy and satiation. Rey’s full– after years of hunger, she's finally totally full.

“My sweet girl,” he says, panting over her. “With that hot little ass. I fucking love you.”

_ More. More. More. Not enough, it’s still not enough. _ “More! Please!” she begs.

Ben’s got her. He pulls her up to hands and knees and steps back off the bed. He opens her thighs wider to make room and then a palm pushes down on her lower back to curve it more. He slaps her ass and she squeaks happily.

“I’ll give you more.”

He enters her again and begins pumping, harder, wrapping hands around her waist to drag her hips back to meet his with more force. Thick fingers lower between her thighs and he rolls over her clit.

Rey melts into moans, then into whimpers and growls. Her eyes close and hair drapes down as everything fades away but this. The fullness. The belonging. The want.

Ben pounds her up to her climax and her body clenches around him. Her pleasure spikes into hot fire and she howls when the pressure finally breaks and her vision whites out as she comes in cascading waves. He follows right behind and empties inside her with a series of grunts. They collapse in a heap of limbs, panting and rolling onto their sides. 

He yanks the covers around their sweaty bodies and snags her back to his wide, hot chest. The mountain air feels cool against their slick skin.

Rey falls asleep with the pounding of his heart behind her.

+++

It’s much later but still pitch black. The moon plays hide and seek with the clouds.

Rey wakes up ravenous. God, she wishes it would just start so the agony would end, but she knows it’s another day of the worst of it. Leaving Ben asleep, she tiptoes naked into the kitchen, too hot to bother with clothes. The only light is inside the fridge door and the almost-full moon pouring through the kitchen window.

She rummages for a snack. Pulling out a bundle of wax paper, she throws the heavy packet down on the island. She rips into it without thinking, hunger pushing away clear thought. The wet meat is cold in her hands, but she doesn’t care. She bites into it and the juices run down her chin. She’s always been a messy eater, even more so before her cycle. She sucks her fingers to lick them clean. The meat is tough and she has to rip it between her sharp teeth.

Raw meat is always tougher, but especially steak.

The kitchen light turns on and she shrinks from it, blinking. Ben stands in only his boxers staring at her, wiping at his sleepy eyes.

For a moment he says nothing at all. He just stares at her holding a raw porterhouse. This is the moment of truth. This is her at her literal worst. What’s he going to think of her now? Now that he knows what an absolute beast she becomes? What an animal?

“Babe, I was gonna grill those tomorrow. Can’t you wait?”

Rey whines pathetically. “I’m so hungry, Ben. You know how I get before it starts.”

“Sweetie, I do, but that’s what the fish is for.”

She blinks. “There’s fish?”

He smiles and walks past her to the fridge. “Yeah, I got you sushi-grade tuna. Don’t you think I know your favorite by now?” He reaches into the back and pulls out a different packet. 

When he moves up to her, without warning, he wraps his wide palm around the nape of her neck and yanks her head back to expose her neck. Rey snarls on instinct, and he snarls back, louder. Her upper lip flickers over teeth, fiercely, and he leans down to give her a kiss, sucking on her dark red lips. She moans as he licks the long trail of blood down from the corner of her chin and back to her mouth. 

Her hands wrap around his waist. Ben's so fucking perfect.

“Messy girl,” he says affectionately, smiling at her. He gives her ass a slap.

Rey takes the packet and rips into the raw tuna like a shark.

“Don’t spoil your appetite for tomorrow, Sweetheart. The venison up here is amazing. Once you have fresh meat, you won’t go back to store-bought crap anymore.”

She nods and licks her fingers. “It’s not like there was game in the city. All I had was squirrels."

He snorts. “I can’t wait to spoil you, then. Out here, it's a feast." 

Once the tuna is devoured, she wraps up the half-eaten steak and puts it back in the fridge. While her back is turned, he grabs her bare ass and squeezes hard.

“You look so fucking good I’m gonna eat_ you.” _

“Try it,” she whips around and nips at his juicy lower lip, sucking it into her mouth. “I dare you.” She scratches her long nails down his chest, leaving red marks in her wake, and Ben shudders in pleasure.

He leans down to lick at the mark on her neck. It will fade, of course, but the heady feeling of him claiming her and of her submitting to him wouldn’t. It was the fulfillment of the promise he made to her that night on a moonlit street, when they saw each other for who they truly were for the first time, and realized they didn't have to be alone anymore. He looked in her eyes and made a vow:

_ Be my mate. Share the curse with me. Be mine forever. _

Ben pulls back, warm eyes on hers. He gives a devilish grin. “Five minute head start. I will _ not _ be gentle.”

She steps back, wiping her mouth with the back of a hand, and she’s already changing form. Hair rises on the back of her neck and erupts down her spine, nails grow longer into claws, bones crack and realign and she falls to the floor with a groan as she transitions.

“Good,” she says, before the sound turns into a growl. Rey bounds through the house on four paws, snarling, and runs out into the cold, crisp night.

“Be careful what you wish for, Sweetheart,” Ben says, and his eyes shift first. Gold swallows up the brown entirely and he strips off his shorts before he rips another pair to shreds. 

“You should be afraid of the big, bad–” but the words are lost into a growl as he takes shape and bursts into the darkness to chase after her. 

+++

The wind blows through the trees. 

A brook bubbles nearby with clear, cold water.

Twin howls echo off the jagged rocks of the mountain and are carried high on the breeze, but there’s no one around for miles and miles to hear.

Just them.

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolves in love.
> 
> +++
> 
> Star Wars characters are property of The Walt Disney Company.  
Original story and characters are copyright © 2019 by NewerConstellations. All rights reserved.
> 
> This work is intended for personal use by Ao3 users while posted. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without prior written permission of author, except in the cases of certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law. Please do not transmit downloads beyond personal use.
> 
> For permission requests, write to newerconstellations@gmail.com.


End file.
